


《最糟糕的***》

by ruyang



Category: DRB - Fandom, 一左馬, 一左马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyang/pseuds/ruyang





	《最糟糕的***》

山田一郎X碧棺左马刻  
注意：无剧情，极限三小时溜肉段（？）（很短）  
可能包含：捏造、私设、ooc、还黑、还没有科学可言（？）  
没有文笔的炖肉选手回报亲友系列

 

“张嘴。”  
“呸！”  
眼前一片漆黑，碧棺左马刻知道自己的眼睛被蒙住了。四肢明明没有被束缚，身体却无法自由的行动。  
热乎乎的软肉贴在嘴唇上，带着男人下体的气味儿窜入鼻腔。那再熟悉不过的声音命令着，不带一丝一毫的情绪，让碧棺左马刻心底的怒火不断翻滚。  
“混账小子你搞什么？！”  
对方没有回答，只是用手指摩擦着碧棺左马刻的下巴。这个举动让碧棺左马刻的心底涌出一丝凉意，虽然声音听起来是那人没错，但万一只是很相似呢？  
什么也看不见，对方也不再说话，只是重复着抚摸碧棺左马刻面容的举动。  
这之前到底发生了什么？碧棺左马刻什么也想不起来，只是睁开眼睛，就是现在的状态了。  
未知让一切都变得不确定起来，早就忘记什么是惧怕的碧棺左马刻此时却将心提到了嗓子眼。心脏咚咚跳动的声音仿佛砸在自己的耳膜上，很吵。  
“说点什么啊？变态。”出口的声音比自己想象的要沙哑的多，也许只是心理作用，但碧棺左马刻觉得自己的喉咙又干又痛，似乎发出声音都很困难。  
“张嘴。”  
跟刚刚一样的声音。  
没错，绝对不会错的，这个声音——  
“山田一郎——你这混账——！！！”  
“……”  
大吼的时候，手指顺着嘴边塞入了碧棺左马刻的口中。  
一瞬间，碧棺左马刻觉得很恶心。他用力的咬住口中的手指，瞬间就尝到了血的味道。可对方似乎没有丝毫的感觉，还是动着手指，在他的口中确认着什么。就在碧棺左马刻想着要不要试着能不能把口中的手指咬下来的时候，突然脸上一阵刺痛。  
好像被什么东西扎了一下。  
“什——！你做了什么？！”  
“……”  
“你小子是舌头让狗咬了吗？！怎么不说话！？”在碧棺左马刻的破口大骂中，有什么不一样了。  
下颚产生了麻痹的感觉，酸麻让他的嘴不受控制地微张着，说出的话也不再清晰。  
麻药。  
碧棺左马刻意识到刚刚被注射的是什么后，愤怒的同时却也有那么一点安心，至少不是毒品。  
吐出话语已经不再那么清晰，碧棺左马刻骂累了后轻轻喘着，就在这时，那个人的手指勾着他的嘴角，被迫他裂开嘴。那手指捏着碧棺左马刻面颊，似乎在观察什么。紧接着不容他多想，还很柔软的阴茎就塞入了碧棺左马刻的口中。  
“唔——！”  
碧棺左马刻只能无力地从喉咙中发出这个声音来表达自己的情绪。  
塞在口中的阴茎轻轻动着，似乎不太满意碧棺左马刻干燥的口腔，又拔了出去。然而没多一会儿，涂满了润滑的性器又重新塞了进去。  
“不……！”  
无味的润滑剂让阴茎顺利地在不能好好控制嘴巴的碧棺左马刻的口中进出，在一次次的抽插下，性器逐渐充血变硬，润滑剂也在碧棺左马刻的嘴边堆积出了一点泡沫。  
涨大的性器填满了碧棺左马刻的口腔，让他的呼吸变得困难而且粗重。  
阴茎每一次的抽插都向着碧棺左马刻的喉咙压去。  
好恶心。  
这是物体深入咽喉时，身体自然而然产生的反应。  
胃抽搐着，似乎有什么东西向上顶着要从喉咙里出来，但除了干呕外根本什么也吐出来，而干呕的动作也让喉咙夹紧了顶过来的龟头，仿佛在用口腔的深处给他做按摩一般。  
上方传来了舒服的叹息声，碧棺左马刻则在心底不停地咒骂对方。  
“唔、唔……呕……呼……咳咳、唔——”  
那人似乎是骑在自己的脸上了，阴茎插入口腔的角度是直上直下的。头发被抓住的碧棺左马刻也被迫地向上仰头，让喉咙与口腔的位置更加畅通。  
还可以忍受，只要这人赶紧射出来结束，自己就立刻杀了他。  
这么想着的碧棺左马刻感到口中的性器又变大了一些，如果不是下颚麻痹了，此时碧棺左马刻一定觉得自己的下巴都要酸到掉下来了吧。  
可抽插还在继续，被麻药影响较小的舌头，早就因为对方性器的摩擦呈现另一种麻痹的状态。  
口中的液体已经不再只有润滑剂了，爱液的味道留在舌头上，有那么一点酸跟苦。就算碧棺左马刻尽量让自己不要咽下那些液体，但还是有一些流入食道中，时不时还会被口中的液体呛到。然而就算碧棺左马刻因为呛到而咳嗽，对方也没有丝毫等待的意思，就连咳嗽的震动让牙齿磕在阴茎上，那玩意也没有抽出的意思，只是弹跳了一下后流出更多的液体。  
糟透了。  
窒息感让碧棺左马刻的大脑有些麻木，好不容易才能抬起的手无力地抓住对方的外套，只是这样就已经到了极限。  
蒙在脸上的布似乎有些湿了。  
哭了？不，不是。  
碧棺左马刻并不觉得自己想哭，只是这一次次顶撞的动作与胃部的抽搐一起，硬生生的将他的眼泪从他的体内挤了出来而已。  
鼻子感到酸胀，唯一可以让自己稍微呼吸一下的位置也慢慢感到闭塞。  
好难受。  
要窒息了。  
就在碧棺左马刻想着自己是不是就要这样失去意识时，口中的物体突然猛第顶到最深处开始抖动。紧接着有什么涌了出来，填满了碧棺左马刻的喉咙。  
龟头压在喉咙处射着精液，液体就这么毫无阻碍地直接顺着碧棺左马刻的咽喉流入他的体内。腥燥的气息冲击的大脑，让碧棺左马刻瞬间清醒了不少，但他倒是宁愿自己现在失去意识算了。  
“咳咳咳！哈————咳！咳、呕、咳咳……哈…哈……呕……唔……”  
那东西离开了自己的口腔，空气猛地涌入肺部。口中明明已经没有多少精液的残留，可那强烈的味道还是让碧棺左马刻干呕的同时眼冒金星。  
“宰……了……”  
不知道是麻药的劲儿还没过，还是下巴已经被对方的动作弄坏了，碧棺左马刻没法好好地说话，只能一边喘着气一边发出不成音节的声音。  
“还没。”  
至今为止的第三句话，让碧棺左马刻下意识地绷紧了身体。  
“你、有完没——唔！”  
刚刚射过的性器又顶了进来，带着精液的臭味儿，让碧棺左马刻的胃又狠狠地抽搐了一下。  
感觉胃都要呕出来了。  
意外地，这次的动作竟然不像刚刚那样胡来了。  
就在碧棺左马刻这么想的时候，下体突然被人触摸。  
怎么回事？这家伙的两只手明明都抓着自己的头发，下面的那双手是谁的？  
碧棺左马刻扭着身体，用好不容易积攒的所有力气向着下方踹了一脚。然而什么都没有碰到，那双手仿佛凭空出现的，熟练地揉捏着碧棺左马刻的下半身。  
裤子被那双手脱下，性器被微凉的手掌包裹住，故意摩擦着会让碧棺左马刻有感觉的地方。但是过了一会儿，碧棺左马刻的性器也只是有一点点反应而已。  
“……？”  
抽插的那人似乎对碧棺左马刻的状态不太满意，动作略有停顿。反而是下方摩擦的手又用力了一些。  
被这样对待还能立刻硬的起来，当老子是抖M吗？  
碧棺左马刻比了一下中指，至于对方看没看到就是另一回事了。  
那双手似乎没有多少耐心，直接奔着碧棺左马刻的后穴摸去。有些湿滑的触感代表了润滑剂的存在，可突然地进入，就算是润滑剂也起不了太大的作用。  
疼死了，混账。  
凭什么本大爷要被这种臭小鬼做这种事。  
那双手听不见碧棺左马刻的心声，只是专注地摩擦他的体内，刺激他的前列腺，强迫他的身体产生性兴奋。  
虽然身体是兴奋起来了，但碧棺左马刻的心却冷到极点。  
好想大闹一场，把做这种事的人按在地上揍到脸部变形，让这人再也有不了做这种事的念头。  
怎样都好，快点让这混账的事情结束啊……  
后方进出的手指十分熟练，什么时候加快，什么时候减慢；什么时候按压，什么时候搅动；什么时候刺激深处，什么时候逗弄入口。那双手对这副身体了如指掌，强制让碧棺左马刻射精只是时间的问题而已。  
可毕竟他不想，他也不不愿意。  
当后穴都被玩弄到也开始发麻的时候，那人似乎察觉到了碧棺左马刻快要高潮，突然将插在他口中的性器又一次地顶进最深处。  
有了之前的对待，这次碧棺左马刻感觉已经好了很多。  
反正又要吃下去，早早结束吧。  
就当他这么想的时候，口中的阴茎突然抽出。紧接着，遮挡视线的布条也被解开。  
还没恢复视力的碧棺左马刻模模糊糊间，看到前方白色的液体迎面而来。  
“！”眼睛下意识地闭紧，再睁开时，睫毛上垂着粘稠的液体，遮挡了自己半边的视线。  
那是精液。  
黏在碧棺左马刻的头发上、脸上、嘴边……缓缓地向下流着。  
自己下身十分滑腻，竟然在不知不觉间射精了。  
四周，什么都没有。  
而上方，是山田一郎的笑脸。  
那并不是过去率直的笑脸，也不是之前打架时畅快的笑脸。  
那是什么？  
碧棺左马刻扯着嘴角，露出一个只有他自己才懂的笑。  
“真的是……最糟糕的***……”


End file.
